Paraguas rojo
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Justo a punto de enfrentarse a la guerra ella aparecía cada tarde en el parque, esperando la notara cada que las nubes amenazaban el cielo, así que mientras se pudiera tomaría esos detalles que se podían dar por el momento. Los dos y el significado del paraguas rojo. "One Shot para el reto: Primer encuentro/impresión del foro GJM" [Jerza]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, únicamente la trama es mía.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto: Primer encuentro/impresión del foro "Grandes juegos Mágicos" y les dejo los detalles.**

 **Nombre:** Paraguas rojo.

 **Género:** Romance

 **Pairing:** Jellal F. & Erza S.

 **Lugar sorteado:** Parque.

 **Sin más, los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Paraguas Rojo**

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

" _Dame un suspiro, pero no llores esta noche que hay un cielo para ti_

 _Así que no dejes que el agua te incomode_

 _No te preocupes, recuerda cómo se siente_

 _Vas a estar bien, yo seré la lluvia en tu camino._

 _Te guiaré, pero por favor no me sigas._

 _Te esperaré al final de la tormenta"_

 _._

Su mirada se posó sobre la figura que miraba la lluvia caer estrepitosamente contra el frío suelo sin importarle el clima. A pesar de no verle el rostro, él no necesitaba esforzarse para saber quién era.

Ella siempre aparecía, con un extraño paraguas rojo cada que las nubes amenazaban. Grises, prometiendo la tan ansiada tormenta, destacando entre los colores obscuros al ser las horas casi nocturnas, cuando el sol casi se ocultaba de sus ojos, deslizando el tono rojizo y camuflándose con el color del artefacto volviéndola casi irreal.

Estaban en el parque central donde siempre se sentaba a meditar sobre sus acciones a lo largo del tiempo. Dicho lugar le dejaba sus pensamientos tranquilos. Ahí nadie de Crime Sorciere lo molestaba porque pocas personas lo conocían. Había una cantidad de árboles considerables, algunos juegos infantiles no utilizados en varios años y la vista perfecta del río, Donde más adelante estaba el puente que daría paso a la cuidad, las faroles apenas comenzaban a iluminarse suavemente, mientras el sol desaparecía.

Ella miraba los juegos con curiosidad, hecho que le llevó a Jellal Fernandes a preguntarse si ella hubiera accedido a subirse de tener la edad adecuada, y siendo una persona sin el pasado que los marchitaba. De esa niñez enferma.

Eso le llevó al recuerdo, de cuando estaba encadenado a gruesos grilletes. Podía escuchar los llantos, traspasarle los oídos y sentir el dolor de las personas sobre su piel infantil. Estaba encarcelado por gruesos barrotes, varios compañeros a su lado se encogían sobre el piso, tomándose la cabeza intentando no caer ante la locura que representaba estar encerrados en una torre infernal por intentar resucitar a un tipo capaz de acabar con la humanidad.

–Jellal, ¿estaremos bien, verdad? –Habló una persona de su misma edad. Jellal Fernandes se acercó hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros.

El niño temblaba, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, asustando a los otros tres dentro de ella. Era el más nuevo dentro, todavía no había visto que tan crueles eran, pero cada gemido le daba una idea. Y su instinto primario nació, el de querer protegerlos a todos.

–Claro, pronto saldremos de esta pesadilla –Le susurró dudando de sus propias palabras, pero Sho no debía darse cuenta de la pequeña mentira piadosa. Él debía ser fuerte, eso le decía el hombre cano con un extraño tatuaje en la espalda. Rob lo era todo para ellos. La figura sabia, el padre perdido, la calidez extraviada a cambio de los fríos pisos.

El mundo era cruel ¿Qué habían hecho si solo eran unos niños? No pasaban los diez años, y los adultos presos sufrían el doble del daño cada vez que intentaban protegerlos, ¿Entonces, como les daría una esperanza si nadie escuchaba las súplicas? ¿Quién rayos se creía Zeref para martirizarlos de esa manera?

Había escuchado que la torre era un sistema capaz de revivir usando los elementos adecuados, y este poder conllevaba a realizar sacrificios humanos. Mientras la torre se fortalecía, las personas dentro de ella se extinguían como el polvo. Sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

Si, el mundo era realmente cruel.

–Estas siendo demasiado sentimentalista Jellal, ya deja de llorar Sho, solo busquemos la manera de seguir vivos.

–Pero Simón, nunca podríamos salir por nosotros mismos, necesitamos ayuda. De lo contrario estaremos encerrados hasta que alguien vea nuestros cadáveres.

Simón frunció el ceño, y le permitió ver a Jellal un segundo aliado. El chico era fuerte, y emocionalmente más capacitado que el pequeño Sho. Pasos atrás, dos personas observaban la conversación sin animarse a comentar. Sus frágiles cuerpos observando el último trozo de comida con deseo, a pesar de ser un simple pedazo de pan algo roído. Era alimento, y eso significaba que él se quedaría sin comer al menos otro día por verlos sanos.

–Milliana, Wally, si tienen hambre pueden adelantarse.

– ¡T-te equivocas Jellal! –La voz de la niña le pareció un susurro ahogado –Esperaremos.

El Fernandes sonrió suavemente. La historia de ambos niños era trágica, uno de ellos había perdido a su hermano, los habían separado dejándolo indefenso, conocían su historia, todas sus historias eran contadas. Una peor que otra, pero ninguno quebró en llanto pues nadie reclamaba lastima.

– ¡Tú pequeña estarás aquí!

El inoportuno ruido de la celda abierta le heló la piel. Sus nervios se alteraron y se posicionó frente a los niños intentando ser un escudo. El carcelero tiró al piso bruscamente una figura delgada. Jellal vio algo blanco impactar contra el suelo, seguido de un color rojo, luego color carne, y finalmente cayó en cuenta que sería un nuevo prisionero de la torre del cielo.

Se acercó, ya mirándola de cerca se dio cuenta era una mujer. Ella se levantó y soltó un gemido de dolor. Se detuvo junto a ella examinando su delgado cuerpo buscando alguna clase de herida, luego notó, aquel color no venía de la sangre si no de su corta cabellera roja.

De color interesante.

–Tranquila, estarás bien – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. La niña los miró con temor, retrocediendo varios pasos hasta chocar contra los barrotes. –Tranquila, nosotros no te haremos daño.

El niño le tendió la mano, ella dudosamente la tomó y sonrió suavemente, agradeciendo el gesto. Jellal descubrió, su sonrisa era particular ¿acaso las personas normales sonreirían, encontrándose dentro de una prisión infernal? Pero luego entendió, al igual que Sho todavía le faltaba sufrir y sentir para entender.

–Hola nueva –Simón se adelantó al resto, quedando junto a la joven de cabellos rojos, dándole la mano. –Me llamo Simón.

–Soy Erza.

–Primero debemos decirle los nombres que pueda recordar –Sugirió

–Tu nombre es Jellal Fernandes ¡vaya que cuesta acordarse! –Intervino uno de sus compañeros extrañado. Él asintió.

–Bueno, el tuyo es Wally Buchanan, no es fácil tampoco.

Este asintió y fijó su mirada en la pelirroja.

–Erza, ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? –La niña bajó la mirada, cerró los ojos suavemente, abrazando sus rodillas. Jellal le contempló en silencio.

–Erza, a secas.

El azulado le miró intrigado.

–Eso es un poco triste

Y casi instintivamente llevó las manos al cabello de la pelirroja. Algo áspero por el polvo sobre este, pero no dejaba de ser vibrante, llamativo para cualquiera dentro de las cuatro paredes. Rob los observó de reojo, vigilándolos.

-¿Qué haces? –desvió la cabeza avergonzada.

–Es color escarlata –Rió, sabía que seguro lo veía como loco ante algo evidente. – ¡Ya se! Te llamaremos Erza Scarlet, es por el color de tu cabello, así nunca lo olvidaré

Simón se coloreó hasta las orejas, pero Jellal se concentró en la Scarlet, el apellido le quedaba bien. Y volvió a tomar un mechón de cabello cauteloso, pues seguía siendo un extraño que se había atrevido a ponerle nombre sin consentimiento alguno. Esperó algún reclamo, estaba en su derecho de mantenerlo a raya, pero Erza sonrió aferrando la mano extendida, y ejerció una leve presión.

–Gracias Jellal, me aseguraré de no olvidarte tampoco.

–Bien, entonces encárgate de cuidar de ese cabello, ¡Parece un hermoso paragua rojo!, q-quiero decir… es bonito, me gusta, e intentaré cuidar de los dos ¿escuchaste Erza? No estarás más sola.

Ella le besó la mejilla y se apartó.

– ¡Jellal bastardo, deja de coquetear con la nueva!

– ¡Simón!

–Cuando seamos libres, me gustaría visitar un parque contigo.– susurró la pelirroja avergonzada, él le apretó la mano. –Jugar, hacer cosas como mirar los árboles ¿es agradable verdad?

Jellal cerró los ojos e intentó recrearlo para ella.

–Esto no es exactamente uno pero imaginemos que sí, hay árboles, animales y personas paseando, ¿puedes sentir ahora del viento Erza? es muy pacífico, me relajaría jugar contigo en los juegos del parque. Si llegamos a salir, te llevaré al lugar parque que quieras.

–Saldremos adelante, ya verás.

Se habían conocido hacía un par de minutos. y ahora le había prometido muchas cosas.

Su mirada, le dio la sensación de bondad y calidez. Seguro toda ella lo destilaba, sus ojos castaños brillaban, fingiendo que su primer encuentro había sido un parque y no un infierno, la aprobación a todas las cosas que había dicho. Su apellido, el como la llamarían a partir de ese momento. A pesar de ser un parque imaginario dentro de sus cabezas, la sensación fue verdadera, para él y para Erza lo era, por eso le gustaba visitarlos, le recordaban aquella promesa perdida.

Jellal suspiró, el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio llegó casi nítido, tanto que casi podía sentir el polvo impregnado en su nariz. Pero una gota de lluvia le llevó a la realidad, donde ya no era un esclavo, sino una persona cualquiera en un mundo pésimo lleno de errores.

Sonrió, y caminó entre la fría lluvia. Su ropa se mojó, el frio comenzó a calarle los huesos mientras cortaba la distancia lentamente hasta la delgada figura. No detuvo sus pasos cuando llegó hasta quedar de espaldas, tampoco hizo movimiento alguno. Habían tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas disculpas que Erza no quería escuchar y sus labios ansiaban decirle. Porque había fallado, miserablemente cuando prometió proteger a los que compartían celda con él. Se había vuelto el malo y había matado todo lazo amistoso.

Milliana le odiaba, Wally seguro lo perdonaría, Simón estaba muerto gracias a él, y dudaba que algún día pudiera superar su muerte.

Jellal necesitaba un castigo, una muerte lenta donde sintiera lo mismo, esa familiaridad del dolor sobre su cuerpo, pero si seguía hasta donde estaba, caminando en el sendero de la obscuridad, vivo, era sin duda por ella.

–Vaya, tardaste demasiado –Susurró la mujer apretando el mango. –De verdad, tardaste mucho Jellal.

–Llueve Erza ¿Me dirás que haces aquí, solo con un paraguas en medio de una tormenta?

Sus labios se curvearon suavemente, el paraguas rojo lo había hecho a propósito, provechando que ya recordaba todo. Y eso estaba bien, le hacía pensar que todo volvería a la normalidad. Por mientras tomaría esos fugaces deslices pues no la había visto desde que infiltraron a Gray Fullbuster.

–Intento darle color al mundo, muy pronto comenzará la batalla por el mundo mágico. Sé que lo sabes Jellal, después de todo, Zeref es el emperador.

El azulado apretó los puños.

–Nosotros iremos y les ayudaremos a luchar, no debes preocuparte.

Esta vez se aseguraría de que ella no cayera, debía seguir en la luz y él caminando entre las sombras, pero con la esperanza de que algún día sus caminos se encontraran fuera de cualquier pecado. Ya había esperado siete años, podía esperar varios más, pero Erza Scarlet nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Su primera impresión, aun entonces y ahora, era que ella nunca sería igual a las otras personas.

–Jellal, no estoy aquí por eso. Bueno, en parte si pero tú…

–Lo sé.

– Quizás esté ocupada defendiendo la guardia del gremio y tal vez…

–Lo tengo, puede que no nos veamos.

Erza suspiró, cubriendo al hombre con el paraguas.

–No te esfuerces demasiado.

–Esa debe ser mi línea.

Ella rió, la risa de antaño. Limpia, sin malicia. Justo como el día que la conoció, solo que esa no era la Erza de diez años si no una mujer madura de veinte al ser congelada. Su mirada seria la había provocado él, de lo que había hecho al sacarla fuera de la torre, aun sin saber si alguien lo manipulaba. Y a pesar de eso, ella nunca lo había odiado.

Ahí solos, en el parque, con la lluvia cayendo y teniendo solo un rojo paraguas, comprendió, para él, ella siempre sería especial.

E irónicamente era como si volvieran a conocerse ya que eran personas nuevas. Lo curioso era que al fin sería un parque verdadero, algo desolado y abandonado, pero al menos había cumplido algo.

–Estás mojado –Interrumpió la pelirroja, examinando sus ropas adheridas a su piel.

Entonces, Jellal sonrió y Erza sintió que estaba viendo al chico amable, y de no haber ocurrido lo sucedido, seguro hubiera sido diferente. Jellal era agradable, y la primera persona en ayudarle durante su estadía en la torre.

Pero, sintió sus nervios tensos cuando Jellal Fernandes se inclinó sobre ella, tomando un mechón de cabello entre sus manos. Sintió el dejavú y se preguntó si él sabría la verdad sobre su inesperada aparición.

Esperaba no lo supiera. Meredy le había dicho que Jellal siempre se quedaba bajo la lluvia de un parque aislado cuando llovía sin moverse. Y ella decidió que lo acompañaría en esos momentos mientras él lo permitiera, por eso aparecía cada día de lluvia con un enorme paraguas rojo, esperando que la viera.

–Bueno, se supone que estabas aquí por eso ¿me equivoco?

– Eh, yo….

Ella boqueó.

–Caminemos hasta Fairy Girls, debes estar ahí si la invasión comienza antes.

–Pero Jellal los hombres no pueden… tengo una idea ¿y si mejor vemos el lago llenarse por la lluvia? Si te quedas conmigo no enfermarás. Hay una guerra, y antes de posiblemente dejarnos de ver quiero…

–De acuerdo.

El Fernandes agarró el paraguas entre las manos, permitiéndole juntar sus manos sin rozarse, solo sintiendo la sensación de lo más cerca que podían estar por el momento.

Tal vez Erza nunca lo sabría, pero Meredy le comentó en alguna ocasión que Erza siempre se paseaba por los alrededores del mismo parque con algo rojo y podría encontrarla. Aunque al principio había dudado, comprobó que Meredy siempre había tenido la razón y dejó de pensar con claridad. Las futuras gripes, la pena, el dolor y la guerra valdrían si con ello permitía verla antes de volver a sus mundos.

Solo una cosa era segura.

Él siempre llevaba un paraguas consigo, inclusive en ese momento dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero eso jamás se lo diría.

.

.

.

 **Y bien, eso es todo. Estuve revisando las reglas y nada dice que no se puede usar la temática del reto como un recuerdo, e intenté hacerlo dentro de lo canon como las consecuencias de su primer encuentro, y haciendo una comparación a lo largo de la serie.**

 **Por si no lo entendieron, al final Meredy les mintió a los dos xD**

 **Me gustó mucho como quedó ¿Qué tal les pareció a ustedes? Dejen un comentario con sus opiniones.**

 **Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
